


Corrupted Heart

by MomoGeraldine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batfamily (DCU), Damian Wayne-centric, I Don't Even Know, M/M, POV Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoGeraldine/pseuds/MomoGeraldine
Summary: It’s a bit telling when you find amusement in your own secret but it is what it is.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 40





	Corrupted Heart

Lust:

A sin so common, that both heroes and villains have done it or partake in it. Desires so earthly yet disgusting. Usually, there’s the lust for power, money, or something of the sexual nature.

It’s no secret that at least half of the Justice League has dirty secrets from missions, from adrenaline, things nobody talks about it but it’s there. Teen Titans are more open about it, they’re more open about it of who’s sleeping with whom. At least when there are no strings attached. A sin, that I also partake in.

A sin that I sometimes regret, more often times forget. The first time that I indulged in this sin, it was not with my Beloved, rather with somebody who I see not as a family yet others do. Somebody who got to know my very first sin before others. The sin that others either turned a blind eye for it or simply managed to teach me other ways. Yet the scar on him still remains, it’s not a psychical scar rather than a mental.

Now you would wonder, how? Why?

I also sometimes wonder about those. The answer is easy. Adrenaline, in the showers, after a tough mission, unspoken tension, and anger.

As of why now that would be a mystery. It would be a mystery to me why I still keep doing it with him, in secret. He has this effect on people. You think you have future figured out, you think you have the perfect romance with Beloved, and then the next thing you know, you wonder when’s the next time, when you can kiss those lips, get lost in his eyes, it’s not Beloved. It’s somebody that the world has dubbed as your brother. He’s somebody that I can’t and won’t ever see as a brother. 

We made a deal. An official deal. We continue to have sex to release the tension, to work better as a team, and on missions. We also keep this from everybody. It’s a secret. It’s nothing personal. It’s a sin.

Gluttony:

Family dinners are chaotic when they happen. Food is expensive, people are eager. Eager for what remains to be seen. Father is eager to have family dinners, always glad when they do happen. Grayson is eager to talk, always ecstatic, when he’s listened to. Todd is eager to eat food, it is Pennyworth’s cooking and something he’s always excited to have. Drake is eager, eager for whatever his personal project is now, still he’s content to have this moment, this dinner. I’m always eager to partake in it, though I would never say that out loud.

Sometimes extended part of the family also indulges in this dinner. That’s when chaos changes to a hurricane. Sometimes everybody in the household brings their significant others, their lovers, or their friends. When that happens, I’m left to wonder how the manor is still up.

Sometimes I wonder if it’s a sin to have something so domestic in my life.

Greed:

It’s a sin everybody or almost everybody in our family exercises at. While I don’t use it excessively, it’s something that I use when I‘m annoyed with Drake, or for anyone that isn’t family, it’s mostly for fun nowadays. But make no mistake, Drake’s no more innocent than I am. We’re both equals on that matter. When I was a child, it was the second sin that I used against Drake, I got it tenfold back from him.

The secret that we have, that we share. Todd found it. In the most cliched way that one could find it. All things considered, I’m still embarrassed by it. 

In my case, he uses it for blackmail. If I don’t want to do something, something embarrassing for me, or I just simply don’t want to help him with something, all he has to imply it and it won’t matter whether I want to do it or not, I simply do it, can’t and won’t complain about it afterward, though I fear my face might show it. I might want to kill everybody on sight if that fool implies it one more time.

Sloth:

It’s a sin that I despise. The sin of lack of responsibilities with a weakened mind. It’s the laziness of those in power who I despise. Yet it’s something I deny.

Cassandra Cain, purest in the world, sharpest of mind, and father’s favorite little princess.

She was the first one to know, that something was going on between me and Drake. She’s an excellent people reader. Through body language, she already knows something is up before anybody else. 

She came to me once, said that she knew and told me to choose.

I couldn’t.

So I wouldn’t.

Afterward, we didn’t talk about it again.

Wrath:

It’s my first sin. A sin that I haven’t forgiven myself for. A sin that I’m a slave for. My father also indulges in this sin. My grandfather revels in this sin. It’s genetic. Though both are polar opposites from the way they use this sin, they still use it.

I desired to hurt Drake. I wanted him to die. He forgave me, said that I was just a confused child, he also said that he wouldn’t forget. He was also the first one to survive this sin.

I feel wrath for those who hurt children. I feel wrath for those who hurt my family. I feel wrath for myself and for Beloved.

Envy:

It’s my third official sin. It’s a sin that both me and Drake play around with it. Sometimes Drake does that more than me. He enjoys it and in some twisted way, I also enjoy it.

There are many examples of both of us using that sin as ammo against each other. It goes from childhood to adulthood. Everybody has at least one story about it.

The most recent ones are the ones where we deliberately destroy one on one time with each one of our lovers. For example:

I’m in the living room with my Beloved, everything is okay then Drake comes by. He either decides to do work or watch TV. We don’t talk to each other yet he ends up being close to me anyway. Then Beloved starts to talk or we start silently conversing. Drake in those cases never hides that he listens to those conversations. He will snicker on a comment, that my Beloved made on me. He will always comment on something out of the left-field. Whenever I try to ignore him. Whenever I try to focus on Beloved. He will do something, either putting the volume up on TV or somehow ends up riling me up with annoyance. I always end up leaving the room. He always ends up following sometime later.

I do the same for him and his lover of the week or month.

We always end up devouring each other, forgetting who I am, forgetting the situation, and simply getting lost in that moment, simply losing myself in him. 

It’s a stupid game yet I wouldn’t have it any other way.

I feel like my Beloved knows. He never mentions it.

We always dance around it.

Pride:

It’s a sin. A sin that all Al Ghuls have it. Drake was the first one to call me a demon, Todd following it afterward. I was supposed to be a Demon’s Head after all. So not surprising.

Pride is the most dangerous sin of them all. It’s a sin, in which I was born in after all.

In family dinners, whenever Todd is there. He sometimes talks stories about cheating, whether it was something he heard or saw, he never mentions us. He sends me and Drake those looks, he knows and can’t tell the people, so he hopes somebody else figures it out. Whenever Drake ends up in those conversations, he distracts those stories, he ends up talking about his newest project or a case. Cain is always in the background in those storytimes, simply observing. When she ends up coming home from Hong Kong. Either way, you can hear Pennyworth sighing, from what? It’s up to guess. I never tell.

It’s a bit telling when you find amusement in your own secret but it is what it is.

The amusing part comes always after Grayson talks about how Drake and I get along well. Or how father agrees so bluntly. It’s those conspirator glances with Drake, that we share with each other and snicker silently. If only they knew. 

We have a theory that Grayson knows, however, he might be in denial. Father is too stuck on Gotham, that unless one of us dies or does something worrying, only then he acknowledges or figures out our secret.

I think Brown and Thomas are the next ones to figure out our little secret, what they do after, however, it’s up to time. They are already sneaking glances and questioning what we find funny.

Here’s a rule:

You never leave Drake (Tim) and I (Damian) alone in a room, without a mission or without some kind of mediator.

When we were children, I would’ve tricked him or put him out of the commission, he would’ve responded tenfold for that. It was always thunder and lightning. Once we started, it never ended. It was a neverending fight.

Throughout the years it mellowed down for a bit, didn’t try to kill but ended up doing more pranks and tricks, still a war zone. Can’t have an early grave for everybody. We even got others to choose sides, that one time. Fun times.

Now though? The rule still stands.

It’s still thunder and lightning but in a different way. Leave us in a room alone for more than 3 seconds and it’s gonna be a mess. Don’t worry we can talk like civilized people if it’s really needed, we mostly chose not to. If not careful, we end up devouring each other like it’s the last meal on the death row. Trying to figure out, who’s in control and whether we let them be in control or not.

So when we are left alone, it takes all the self restraints to simply leave and remember, that you have a life outside of that room, somebody else waiting for you. Some other work you might have to do.

Recap:

Other decided to live in the moments, one lives in the forevers.

Both are corrupted. Both sinful. Both passionate.

Only one of them has seen Hell.

Only one of them is a known demon.

The other is loved by many.

The other has a known heart.

They’re both intoxicated by this secret.

It’s the sweetest sin of them all.

They’re both too prideful to stop it.

It takes one to know another.

  
  


It was a deal. It never was personal. Remember?

It's an open secret.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Opinions & criticism are welcome.


End file.
